Someone Like You
by Akira Yuuki
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!  Never mind, I'll find someone like you... I wish nothing but the best for you...  Pair : HAEHYUK  DONGHAExHYUKJAE  RnR and Flame Allowed :
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Someone Like You

**Genre :**Drama/Romance

**Pair : **HaeHyuk

**Dislaimer : **This story line © Akira Yuuki. The cast belong to themselves. And Someone Like You © Adele.

**Warning : **BoyxBoy. Suck storyline, may be boring plot.

.

.

.

Sosok _namja _memandang keluar jendela kaca yang mampu memberikan gambaran pemandangan di luar kelasnya. Matanya masih terpaku memandang titik-titik air hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi dengan kesegarannya.

Hari ini, sama seperti biasanya, ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk menatap sesuatu yang entah apa di luar sana. Mengacuhkan segala pemebelajaran yang disampaikan sang _songsaengnim_ di depan kelas.

"…Hae…Hae… kau mendengarku?" Sebuah bisikan dari arah samping membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari rintikan hujan yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pemandangannya.

"_Ne, waeyo_ Hyukkie?" Tanya _namja_ bernama lengkap Lee Donghae tersebut pada sosok berambut _Chocolate almond_ yang ada di sebelahnya.

Namja bernama Hyukjae atau yang kerap disapa Hyukkie tersebut hanya menghela napas pelan. Sekali lagi dipandangnya sahabat sejak kecilnya itu dengan tatapan polos. "Sunye memanggilmu sedari tadi. Tapi kau sama sekali tak memperhatikannya." Ucapnya seraya mengarahkan matanya mada sosok _yeoja_ cantik yang kini menatap ke arah bangku mereka—tepatnya ke arah Donghae—dengan pandangan yang menurut Hyukjae memuakkan.

"—Dan itu sangat mengganggu, Hae." Lanjutnya begitu ia selesai dengan kalimat pertamanya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya." Jawab Donghae acuh. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada mata _almond shape_ yang terlihat jernih di hadapannya. Mengacuhkan tatapan intens dari _yeoja_ yang selalu memandang kagum padanya.

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Ia hafal benar jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari sang _prince charming_ setiap kali ia mendapati tatapan menggoda dari para gadis di seantero Sapphire Blue High School ini.

"Yeah. Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali." Ucap Hyukjae diiringi tawa ringan.

"Hmmm… Hyukkie, sejak kapan _songsaengnim_ keluar kelas? Seingatku tadi kita sedang belajar Sejarah?" Donghae bertanya pada Hyukjae dengan kedua alis yang bertautan. Ia tak merasa jika waktu telah berjalan secepat ini.

"Auch!" Teriak Donghae sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah pukulan dari sang sahabat.

"Pabbo! Bel tanda jam sekolah berakhir sudah berdering sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kau tak lihat kelas mulai sepi?" Kesal Hyukjae. Kini tangannya tenga sibuk mengemasi barang-barang yang ada di mejanya. Secepat mungkin ia ingin segera kembali ke asrama untuk istirahat.

"Kenapa tak memberi tahuku?" Tuntut Donghae dengan wajah ngambek khas anak usia lima tahun. Ditatapnya Hyukjae yang kini seolah sedang mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

Bibir merahnya membentuk sebuah _pout_ saat mendapati sang sahabat sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. "Hyukkie…" Panggilnya.

"Ne… Hae!" Balas Hyukjae dengan wajah tak kalah cemberut. Namun dengan itu ia berhasil membuat senyum mengembang di bibir Donghae.

"Aish! Kau benar-benar _kyeopta_ kalau seperti ini." Ucapnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Hyukjae yang kini menampakkan semburat merah. "Bahkan tak ada yang bisa menandingi wajah menggemaskanmu saat ngambek!" Celotehnya.

Hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan siswa maupun siswi yang masih ada di sana. Memang sudah menjadi hal yang biasa saat seorang Lee Donghae melakukan _skin ship_ atau ber-_lovey dovey_ dengan Hyukjae.

Karena keduanya sahabat yang sudah hampir seumur hidup mereka habiskan untuk bersama. Bahkan tak jarang diantara teman-teman mereka ada yang mengimplikasikan hubungan rumit mereka menjadi sebuah hubungan cinta.

Bukan hal yang aneh jika sesama namja saling mencintai. Di sana tidak ada batasan dalam mencintai atau dicintai bagi seseorang. Namun, pada kenyataannya mereka belum mencapai tahap yang disebut jatuh cinta.

Keduanya terlalu terbiasa untuk selalu bersama. Bahkan mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk berdua di waktu luang yang ada. Mereka saling memahami, hingga tak ada orang lain yang lebih mengerti mereka kecuali satu sama lain.

Mungkin itulah yang membuat keduanya tak menyadari arti debaran jantung mereka saat salah satu dari mereka melakukan kontak langsung. Tak ada yang menyadari mengapa hati mereka terasa hangat saat satu sama lain saling memberi dukungan berupa pelukan, atau mungkin sebuah kecupan pemberi semangat di pipi.

Hal itu terlalu menjadi kebiasaan yang seolah merupakan kewajaran yang mereka rasa dan alami selama ini. Tapi, mungkinkah suatu saat mereka mampu menemukan arti disetiap tindakan yang mereka lakukan selama ini? Bukan hanya sebuah kebiasaan, tapi sebuah perasaan hangat yang mendorongnya untuk saling menjaga dan melindungi.

"Oppa… Bisakah hari ini kita pulang bersama?" Suasana sepi tercipta saat seorang _yeoja_ yang akrab di panggil Min Sunye tersebut menghampiri Donghae yang kini sibuk berkemas.

Malas. Donghae hanya memberinya senyuman permintaan maaf. "_Mianhae_, Sunye. Hari ini aku ada acara dengan Hyukkie. Kami akan berlatih _dance_ hingga larut." Jawabnya. Matanya memberikan lirikan singkat pada _namja_ manis di sampingnya. '_Please_ Hyukkie.' Begitulah maksud dari tatapan singkat itu.

"Oh… baiklah…" Ucap Sunye lesu. Ia segera pergi dari tempat itu, sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu, sebuah tatapan tajam ia berikan pada sosok Hyukjae yang malah memandangnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Tentu, siapa yang tak mengenal Min Sunye. Gadis dengan sejuta pesona yang mampu membuat teman-temannya iri, dan mampu menaklukkan para hati _namja_ yang ada di SBHS.

Hanya kepada Lee Donghae ia rela menurunkan harga dirinya, memohon pada sang _prince charming _untuk sekedar pulang sekolah bersama atau makan siang bersama. Namun sayangnya, tak pernah sekalipun permintaan itu terkabulkan.

Hanya penolakan secara halus yang Donghae berikan padanya. Selalu, ada saja alasan yang mampu membuat Donghae menghindari para _fans_-nya. Dan setia alasan itu pasti tertera nama Hyukjae. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Donghae selalu memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hyukjae dari pada yang lain.

.

.

.

"Yah! Hae kau lagi-lagi menggunakanku sebagai alasan untuk menghindari mereka." Hyukjae kembali mem-_pout_-kan bibir merah _cherry_-nya. Ia kesal karena ulah Donghae banyak _yeoja _yang mulai tak menyukainya.

Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya terkikik pelan. Tak ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun yang tersirat di matanya. Ia malah menikmati wajah cemberut sang sahabat. Seolah tak pernah sekali pun ia merasa bosan dengan wajah manis itu.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Hyukjae semakin kesal, namun hal itu semakin membuat lengkungan dibibir Donghae melebar. "Kau tahu, gara-gara kau! Semua fans-mu membenciku… mereka berpikir aku telah mengambilmu dari mereka!" Akunya.

Menghela napas. Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Keduanya kini berada di kamar asrama mereka. Yah, jangan salah. Keduanya selalu berbagi bersama. Bahkan asrama pun mereka bisa satu kamar. "_Mianhaeyo_, Hyukkie." Hanya kalimat itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir Lee Donghae.

Hyukjae memandang bingung sahabatnya yang kini menundukkan kepala. Ia tak mengerti dan tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, sedikit dalam hatinya merasa bersalah karena telah membuat sahabatnya seperti ini. "Hae…" Panggilnya lirih.

"_Mianhae_, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud seperti itu. Tapi memang kenyataannya setiap kali aku menjadikanmu sebagai alasan, aku memang bermaksud untuk menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu. Hanya denganmu aku merasa nyaman. Itulah sebabnya aku selalu menjadikan dirimu sebagai alasan untuk menolak ajakan mereka." Jelas Donghae. Ia takut Hyukjae akan tak nyaman dengan hal ini.

"Hm… begitu…" Balasa Hyukjae. "Kalau memang begitu, tak apa aku membantumu. Lagi pula aku juga tak suka kau dikerumuni _yeoja-yeoja_ genit itu." Lanjutnya disertai sebuah _gummy smile_ yang indah meretas dibibir _plump_ nya.

"Apa kau cemburu _nae _Hyukkie _chagi_?" Goda Donghae begitu ia menyadari tersirat nada cemburu di balik perkataan Hyukjae tadi.

"Yah! Mana mungkin aku cemburu dengan _Fishy Prince_ sepertimu? _No way_!" Tolak Hyukjae. Namun disisi lain wajahnya telah menampakkan semburat merah yang kontras dengan kulit putih susunya.

"Hahahaha, jangan bohong… itu buktinya. Kau sekarang tersipu karena perkataanku tepat sasaran, _ne_?" Lagi-lagi Donghae menggoda sahabatnya yang sangat menggemaskan menurutnya jika sedang malu itu.

"Haeeeeeee! Jangan menggodaku!" Teriak Hyukjae sambil memukul Donghae dengan bantal yang ada di dekatnya.

Dan akhirnya keduanya menghabiskan waktu untuk saling berkejaran. Saling melempar bantal layaknya anak kecil yang sedang bermain bersama. Penuh tawa, canda dan juga cinta(?). Entahlah, mungkin hal terakhir itu belum ada dalam kamus mereka saat ini. Tapi cepat atau lambat cinta itu akan menampakkan jati dirinya.

"Hah…hah… Hyukkie… Aku menyukaimu. Hahaha." Ucap Donghae diantara deru napasnya yang belum juga stabil. Namun entah mengapa, hanya dengan mengucapkan satu kalimat itu jantungnya seolah bertalu-talu. Berdebar melebihi batas normal.

"Yeah… aku tahu. Karena aku juga sangat menyukai Mr. Fishy." Balas Hyukjae, ia sama sekali tak memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap sang sahabat. Karena ia tak mau Donghae kembali melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

'Chu~'

Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di pipi mulus Hyukjae, hadiah Donghae khusus untuk sahabat tercintanya. Dan ia dapat merasakan desiran halus di hatinya saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan kulit lembut milik Hyukjae.

'_Kenapa dengan perasaanku? Rasanya sangat nyaman saat mencium pipi kenyalnya…' _Batin Donghae. _'Suatu saat aku ingin dapat memiliki bibir manis itu… suatu saat.'_ Tambahnya. Ia mencoba menepis pikiran aneh itu. Dan segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di ruang tersebut.

"Hyukkie… aku akan mandi dulu! Kau bersiap juga, ne?"

Sementara Hyukjae tak mampu merespon apa pun. Ini sudah menjadi hal yang wajar jika Donghae mencium pipinya. Karena sang Mr. Fish sudah sering melakukannya. Namun, baru saja ia merasakan debaran aneh saat Donghae menciumnya barusan.

'_Bukankah hal ini sudah biasa? Tapi mengapa aku merasakan jantungku berdebar tak normal? Ini aneh!' _Pikirnya.

.

.

.

TBC/END/DISCONTINUED/DELETED(?)

Ahahaha… Mian, bukannya melanjutkan cerita Totally Captivated yang belum kelar malah bikin cerita baru.

Ini gara-gara WGM dan lagunya Adele. Kira jadi galau begini… Huwaaaaaa mianhae jika cerita ini kelewat abal dan tidak bermutu.

Hehehe…

Neh, Kira udah selesai ujian. Sekarang sedang persiapan UN. So, gak bisa up-date kilat. Jadi, yang sabar ne…

Okeeeeee demikian cuap-cuap Kira. Kalau ada yang mau baca. Kira ucapin makasih # T.T

.

.

_With Love_

_Akira Yuuki a.k.a Eunhyukkie's_

_Ps. Saya merindukan HaeHyuk story, makanya Kira bikin HaeHyuk lagi!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Someone Like You

**Genre :**Drama/Romance

**Pair : **HaeHyuk

**Dislaimer : **This story line © Akira Yuuki. The cast belong to themselves. And Someone Like You © Adele.

**Warning : **BoyxBoy. Suck storyline, may be boring plot, typo.

.

.

.

_Chapter 2_

_._

_._

_._

Suasana ruang latihan _dance _terasa sangat sunyi. Tentunya, karena kegiatan tersebut telah berakhir sejak seperempat jam yang lalu. Namun, entah mengapa hal itu tidak mengusik keberadaan dua anak manusia yang kini tengah membaringkan tubuh lelah mereka di atas hamparan lantai yang dingin.

"Hyuk, ayo pulang. Ini sudah hampir jam Sembilan malam." Namja berambut coklat cepak itu berusaha membangunkan sosok pirang yang kini terlelap dalam tidur singkatnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya gerakan pelan untuk menyamankan diri yang tampak dari sosok itu. "Emmh… aku masih mengantuk, Hae…" Ucap Hyukjae diantara tidurnya.

Donghae hanya menghela napas panjang menghadapi sikap sahabatnya itu. Namun, ia juga tak tega melihat namja manis itu tertidur di lantai ruang latihan begitu saja. Pasti akan terasa sakit saat bengun nantinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Donghae mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae yang terbilang kurus tersebut. Dan sialnya, hal itu membuat sang empunya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sssh, _mianhae_. Tidurlah lagi Hyukkie." Ucap Donghae.

Bukannya kembali terlelap Hyukjae malah beranjak bangun dari posisi berbaringnya tadi. Mendudukkan diri. Ia mengucek matanya pelan dengan gaya yang sangat menggemaskan. Hal itu tak luput sedikit pun dari pandangan seorang Lee Donghae. Dan sekali lagi, Donghae merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

"Emm… _Aniya_. Aku tak mau menyusahkanmu. _Kajja_, kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Hyukjae. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Mulai berjalan dengan pelan, namun karena terlalau capai dan mengantuk keseimbangan tubuhnya sedikit goyah.

Hyukjae berjalan mendahului Donghae dengan langkah terseok dan sesekali menguap. Namun, dipaksakannya hanya untuk membuat Donghae tidak kerepotan mengankat tubuhnya hingga ke kamar.

Walau sama-sama dalam satu gedung, namun karena letak kamar mereka yang berada di lantai tiga mau tak mau membuat Hyukjae sadar diri. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Donghae menggendongnya menaiki anak tangga yang lumayan banyak tersebut.

"Hyuk… naiklah ke punggungku." Ucap Donghae setelah berhasil menyamai langkah kaki Hyukjae. Sebuah gelengan menjadi jawabannya.

"Ayolah… aku tak tega melihatmu seperti itu. Kau pasti lelah sekali. Naiklah!" Pintanya. Digenggam erat pergelangan tangan Hyukjae. Mencegahnya untuk pergi menghindar lagi.

Hyukjae sekali lagi menggelengkan kepalanya. Walau ia lelah dan mengantuk, ia tak mau membuat sahabatnya susah karenanya. "_Aniya_, aku bisa naik sendiri." Tapi kenyataannya sangat berlawanan dengan ucapan Hyukjae.

Terlihat dari matanya yang seolah memberontak ingin terpejam dan kesadarannya yang kian menipis karena lelah. "Ayo, kau tak bisa begini terus. Naik ke punggungku." Ucap Donghae kesal.

Ia tengah berjongkok memunggungi sahabatnya. Menunggu sang pirang untuk segera naik ke atas punggungnya. "Cepatlah…" Pintanya.

Walau masih ragu, akhirnya Hyukjae mendekati punggung sahabatnya juga. Menaikinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung lebar sang sahabat.

"Tidurlah, _arra_?" kembali pertanyaan Donghae dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari sang _namja_ pirang. Tak lama suara dengkuran halus dan nafas yang berhembus teratur menyapa leher Donghae, pertanda Hyukjae telah kembali terlelap di alam mimpi.

"Hm, _Nice dream_." Ucap Donghae pelan. Dengan hati-hati ia membawa Hyukjae di atas punggungnya. Dan selama perjalanan menuju kamar mereka, senyuman tulus tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampan Donghae.

Ia merasa senang, namun ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa sesenang ini.

.

.

.

Donghae membaringkan tubuh Hyukjae di atas kasur tidurnya. Tak berapa lama, ia menyamankan posisi tidur sahabatnya. Memasangkan selimut, dan terakhir memberikan kecupan hangat di kening.

Hal yang menjadi kebiasaannya. Ah—tepatnya kebiasaan mereka berdua. "_Sleep tight, and nice dream baby_…" Bisikan kata-kata manis ia ucapkan sebelum akhirnya ia ikut menyamankan diri di ranjang yang berseberangan dengan milik Hyukjae.

Dipandanginya wajah damai sang sahabat. Membuat senyumannya kembali merekah. Senyuman kekanakannya kini berubah menjadi senyuman indah yang terlihat dewasa.

"Kau sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Terlihat tenang dan damai. Tidak seperti Hyukjae yang ku kenal. Cerewet dan kadang terlihat _dorky_… Hehehe. Aku jadi seperti orang yang jatuh cinta padamu saja…"

Donghae melakukan _monologue_-nya. Ia senang berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila, mengingat sang objek yang ia ajak bicara telah hanyut dalam buaian mimpi. "…Hey, kalau kau melihatku sekarang. Aku yakin kau akan tertawa lepas. Kenapa? Karena aku tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang sedang tidur…"

"Hyukkie… kalau suatu saat aku menemukan gadis yang ku cari, dan kau menemukan tambatan hatimu… jangan pernah melupakan aku, ne? karena… aku tak yakin apa aku bisa terus menikmati kehidupan baruku nanti jika tidak denganmu…"

Perlahan namun pasti kedua kelopak mata Donghae mulai terasa berat, dan dengan itu ia mulai tenggelam dalam alam mimpi. Alam mimpi yang akan membawanya pada _fantasy_ yang indah.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie… ada yang mencarimu!" Sosok namja pirang terpaksa menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Di belakangnya berdiri _namja_ berambut coklat jabrik dengan suara khas lumba-lumbanya tenga berusaha menghampirinya. Mengayuhkan kakinya secepat mungkin untuk mencapai tempat tujuan.

"_Waeyo_, Su-_ie_?" Tanya _namja_ bernama Hyukjae atau yang kerap disapa Hyukkie pada salah satu sahabat dekatnya.

"Ada yang mencarimu… dia ada di taman belakang. Katanya sangat penting." Jawab Kim Junsu setelah beberapa saat mengatur nafasnya yang menderu.

Hyukjae menautkan alisnya pertanda tak mengerti, ia tak merasa memiliki urusan penting dengan siapa pun. "Memangnya siapa?" Tanya Hyukjae pada akhirnya.

"Emm…" Junsu mencoba mengingat nama yang tadi sempat melintasi otaknya. Wajahnya mengerut serius, namun terlihat sangat lucu. "Ah! Aku tahu… namanya Im Yoona… iya… Im Yoona, dari kelas XII-4." Jawab Junsu penuh semangat.

"Ha? Aku tak mengenal Im Yoona?" Kembali kedua alis Hyukjae bertaut. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal siapa Im Yoona itu. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba ia mendapat pesan kalau _yeoja_ tersebut ingin bertemu dengannya. Sungguh bukan hal yang biasa baginya.

"Auch!" Pekik Hyukjae saat—dengan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun—Junsu memukul kepala pirangnya. "Kau itu! Siapa tahu dia ingin menyatakan cinta padamu!" Jelas Junsu dengan pandangan menggoda. Ia sangat senang menggoda sahabatnya yang menggemaskan itu.

Hyukjae segera menggembungkan pipinya, ia memang sudah terbiasa melakukan hal itu saat merasa kesal. "_Aniya_… aku sama sekali tak mengenal _yeoja_ itu. Dan aku yakin dia hanya sa—"

"Oppa…" Teriakan seorang _yeoja_ membuat perkataan Hyukjae terpotong seketika. Ia semakin kesal saat mendapati sosok cantik berambut panjang yang kini berjalan menuju arahnya dan Junsu berada. Terlebih, Hyukjae sama sekali tak mengenal sosok tersebut.

Seulas senyuman merekah indah di bibir tipis _yeoja_ cantik tersebut. Senyuman yang mampu memberi warna tersendiri pada sosok cantiknya, menambah semerbak pesona cantik yang senantiasa memancar padanya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Im Yoona _imnida_. _Bangapsumnika_…" Ucap _yeoja_ tersebut seraya membungkukkan badan. Sementara dua _namja_ yang sedang berada di sana hanya mampu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Tatapan _clueless_.

"Er… sepertinya Yoona-_sshi_ akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu. Jadi… aku pergi dulu, _ne_?" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Hyukjae atau tanggapan dari Yoona. Junsu segera berlari meninggalkan keduanya yang mematung dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Yoona-_sshi_, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Hyukjae membuka pembicaraan. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha meredam kegugupan dan kecanggungan yang sedang menguasai dirinya.

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal, Hyukjae kembali menatap _yeoja_ yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan canggung.

Yoona menghela nafas panjang, lalu kembali diam. Memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukanya kembali. Hal itu ia lakukan seolah tengah mencari kekuatan dan keberanian untuk mengucapkan tujuan utamanya datang ke hadapan Hyukjae.

"Oppa… aku mau meminta bantuanmu untuk mengenal Donghae oppa lebih dekat lagi. Aku… menyukainya… ah bukan, mencintainya sejak lama. Hanya saja aku… tak berani mengungkapkannya." Yeoja itu kembali menarik nafasnya dalam. Menenangkan debaran hatinya yang semakin liar.

Kembali ia lanjutkan kalimatnya yang terputus. "Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dulu. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah lupa denganku. Kau masih mengingatku oppa? Aku… adalah 'Itik buruk rupa' yang tak memiliki teman selain Sicca eonnie dan… kau."

Yoona dapat melihat raut wajah terkejut yang tergambar jelas pada _namja_ pirang dihadapannya. Ia tahu pasti bahwa namja tersebut mengingatnya, hanya dengan menyebut nama _yeoja_ yang selama ini menjadi sahabatnya. Jessica, mantan kekasih Donghae.

Hyukjae mengenal betul nama itu. Nama _yeoja_ yang selalu berada dalam daftar ingatannya. Jung Jessica, mantan kekasih Donghae, satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang bisa menaklukkan hati sahabatnya. Walau perjalanan cinta mereka hanya berlangsung singkat, namun ingatan itu masih terpatri indah di memori otaknya.

Ingatan dimana Sicca memilih pergi sejauh mungkin dari Donghae. Meninggalkan _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya karena sebuah alasan misterius.

'_Aku pergi karena kenyataannya akan lebih pahit jika aku masih tetap disini. Sekarang Hae-_oppa_ memang bersama denganku, tapi… cepat atau lambat ia akan menemukan tambatan hatinya, cinta sejatinya, dan pelabuhan terakhir bagi hantinya…'_

Kalimat itu masih berputar jelas dalam ingatan Hyukjae. Dan ia seolah tak bisa sedikit pun melupakan kenangan itu. Tak akan bisa.

'_Dan kau tahu? Siapa orang yang paling mungkin menjadi cinta sejatinya?'_

Lagi, ia seolah tak mampu lagi membendung perasaan yang membuncah di dada setiap kali ia mengingat semua perkataan terakhir Jessica. Perkataan yang mampu membuat jantungnya berpacu kencang, darahnya mendesir hangat di sepanjang urat nadinya dan hal itu pula yang membuat perasaan tak nyamannya kembali berkoar-koar dalam dada.

'_Kau Hyukkie… hanya kau orang yang paling mengerti dirinya, luar dan dalam. Dan jika itu benar, akulah orang pertama yang akan merestui hubungan kalian. Okey…'_

Itulah, kalimat itulah yang entah bagai _mantra_ mampu memberikan seberkas sinar harapan bagi ketidakpastian perasaan Hyukjae saat ini. Walau hanya sebuah harapan kosong, namun hal itu mampu membuat Hyukjae terus bertahan dengan perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak yakin akannya. Cinta? Ataukah sebuah kebiasaan semata? Atau memang benar kata pepatah jika _witing trisno jalaran soko kulino_?

"Jadi… apakah _oppa_ mau membantuku?" Tanya Yoona saat menyadari sedari tadi _namja_ dihadapannya hanya berdiri dengan diam. Dengan tatapan memohon Yoona mencoba meyakinkan sang _namja_ untuk membantunya kali ini.

Memang, bukan tanpa alasan seorang Im Yoona meminta bantuan Lee Hyukjae. Selain karena ia mengenal dekat Donghae, Hyukjae dulu merupakan teman dekatnya, dan ia yakin _namja_ itu akan membantunya.

Walau awalnya ia sendiri ragu. Ia ragu bukan karena ia tak mempercayai Hyukjae. Namun, ia ragu apa benar Donghae akan bisa menerimanya… atau malah _rumor_ yang selama ini beredar memang benar adanya.

'_Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae itu sepasang kekasih. Mereka sangat cocok dalam hal apapun.'_ Itulah yang sering ia dengar dari orang-orang yang tanpa sengaja membicarakan keduanya.

'_Tentu saja, Donghae dan Hyukjae sama-sama tak memiliki kekasih. Dan aku rela melihat Donghae bersama Hyukjae. Karena… kau lihat sendiri Donghae sangat tampan dan manawan, sangat cocok dengan Hyukjae yang manis dan menggemaskan itu.'_

Selalu ia acuhkan semua _rumor_ dan _gossip_ yang beredar di sekitarnya. Dan disinilah ia. Di hadapan seorang Lee Hyukjae, ia ingin meminta bantuan namja itu untuk membuktikan bahwa Donghae masih straight, dan membuktikan bahwa apa yang menjadi rumor selama ini hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

Yah, ia akan buktikan. Cintanya pada Donghae akan mampu menaklukkan sang pangeran. Akan megukir kisah baru dimana ia—Im Yoona—mampu meraih hati Lee Donghae.

Disisi lain, perasaan Hyukjae tiba-tiba kacau begitu mendengar permohonan yang diutarakan Yoona padanya. Permintaan itu memang terkesan mudah baginya, mengingat ia tahu benar seperti apa cara mendekati Donghae.

Namun, benarkah ia sanggup melihat Donghae bersama dengan _yeoja_ lain? Sanggupkah ia menerima kenyataan jika pada akhirnya Donghae menerima perasaan cinta Yoona dan berbalik menjauhinya.

Meninggalkannya seorang diri lantaran sibuk dengan dunia barunya. Atau haruskah dia bersikap egois dengan memiki sang sahabat hanya untuknya?

'_Tidak, kau tidak boleh egois Hyuk. Hae berhak bahagia, lagi pula ia tak mungkin selamanya bersamamu. Tentu, Donghae kan _straight_, dia pasti akan menemukan kebahagiannya saat bersama dengan Yoona. Semoga…'_

Hyukjae mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Walau seperti apapun ia tak mungkin memaksa Donghae selalu bersamanya. Mungkin sudah saatnya mereka mencari kebahagiaan masing-masing. Dan membantu sang sahabat menemukan kebahagiaannya bukan hal yang salah kan?

"Baiklah… aku akan mencoba membantumu. Tapi… untuk masalah kau diterima atau ditolak olehnya… kau…"

"Aku mengerti _oppa_, terima kasih." Potong Yoona. Setelah itu ia segera menampilkan senyuman menawannya pada Hyukjae. "Baiklah _oppa_, aku kembali ke kelas, _ne_?_ Mianhae_ jika aku menghabiskan waktumu…" Ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangan. Tak lama bayangannya telah menghilang di balik timbunan orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat itu.

"_Ne…_" Bisik Hyukjae menanggapi kepergian Yoona. Matanya masih memandang nanar sekitarnya, menatap kosong pada apapun yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku tak yakin bisa melakukan ini… aku… tak tau apa ini keputusan yang tepat?" Lirih, ia berucap bagai hembusan angin. Hanya membelai lembut gendang telinga, namun tak sepenuhnya tertangkap oleh sang indra pendengar tersebut.

'_Hae… aku bingung…'_

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong… Mianhaeyo jika updatenya lama. Kira Cuma mau bilang, kalau mungkin ini update an terakhir Kira. #Tenang, Cuma sementara kok! Kira butuh waktu tenang untuk persiapan UN. So… gak bisa update dulu.

Doain Ujian Akhir Nasional Kira berjalan lancer ne? setelah itu, Kira bakal kembali lagi buat lanjutin FF ini.

Kira gak akan nge-discontinued kok! Asal Reader-sshi mau bersabar menunggu Kira ne?

Tenang, 2 FF Kira yang SOMEONE LIKE YOU dan TOTALLY CAPTIVATED masih dalam status On Going. Hanya saja, Kira belum bisa lanjut karena ada Ujian Kelulusan ini.

Mohon doa kalian semua…

Dan Terima kasih pada semua Reader dan Reviewer atau bahkan Flamer yang bersedia membaca FF abal ini. #Bow

**For Reviewer**

**rqm3490 **: Ini udah Kira lanjutin Chingu… mian kalo lama~~

Huwaaaaaa Rate M? Errrr #bow Kira gak bisa, mianhae. Kira gak pernah bikin rate M.

**dhian kyuhae elf** : Ne… FF HaeHyuk makin langka… Kira kan HaeHyuk Shipper… So, Kira bakal usahakan untuk buat FF ini berlanjut demi populasi FF HaeHyuk #Pletak!

Iyaaaaaaa T.T Cingu benar, lihat WGM HaeEunso bikin Kira meratapi nasib Hyukkie chagi TTATT #peluk Hyuk

**mayonice08** : Eonnie… annyyeong nae Twinnie Eonnie… hahaha, iyah eon Kira juga suka kok cerita Eonni… tenang ajah, tunggu Kira bakal kembali nanti.

Eonnie kalo update bilang-bilang, ne?

Jangan lupa, jangan terlalu maksakan diri ne? Kelarin tugas eonnie dulu. FFnya kalo lagi Free ajah. Ne?

Hahaha…

**The DeVil's eyes** : Ne… Kira bikin TBC… banyak yang minta lanjut. So demi para HaeHyuk Shipper Kira lanjutin FF abal Kira.

Ah iya, mungkin pada ujian kali Chingu para author-nya. Kira juga bakal Hiatus dulu. Soalnya ini masa tenang sebelum UN…

**The** : Oke… Kira turutin permintaan chingu…

Akhirnya FF ini update juga… dan memang Kira bikin TBC…

**Chwyn** : Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa… Iyahkah? Masih Sweet-an cerita milih Chwyn loh!

Haha, iyah Kira juga sebel and kesel banget pas lihat Hae romantic-romantis-an sama Eunso.

Aduh, mereka beneran bakal dibikinin Episode khusus kah? Andweeeeeeeeeeeeeee TAT

Ne, mian kalau susunan bahasanya amburadul. Kira gak ng-edit dulu. Moga kali ini gak tambah parah. Hehehe

**Cho Miku** : Siiiiiiiiip

Kira udah lanjutin Chap 2nya ini. Hahaha, sama Kira juga lagi kangeeeeeeeeeeeen banget sama Pair HaeHyuk pengen baca sekaligus bikin juga

Ah, tapi mian habis ini updatenya bakal lama…

**YeHyuk EunHae** : Annyeong! Lama tak jumpa chingu!

Ne… mian Kira lagi gak buat FF oneshot. Hehehe

Okee udah Kira lanjutin… Gomawo… Hyukkie chagi memang Jeongmal Kyeopatahhh #Kissu Hyukkie

**Rainy Hanazawa** : Rainy… Huwaaaaaaaaa author ChanHo… hehehe

Makasih udah sempatin baca cerita abal Kira…

Oh ya? Syukurlah kalo chingu suka pair Favo Kira ini… Kira suka cerita update an kemarin. ChanHo-nya banyak…

Ne… Kita berjuang buat Lulus UN. Moga kita sama-sama LULUS 100% #Amin

**Lee Jae En** : Makasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih banget chingu…

Kira juga suka dengan PAIR HaeHyuk dan Semua yang Hyuk jadi UKeeee

Hahaha, Iyah. Kira udah lanjutin…

Dan memang Hyukkie sangat-sangat Imut ~~~ /

**nyukkunyuk** : Neeeeeeee Kira udah lanjut!

Sama,,, Kira juga sangat merindukan pair ini… udah lama rasanya Kira gak buat FF dengan Pair ini…

Sekarang Kira bakal lanjutin cerita ini… tapi… update-nya lama~~ #bow

**myeolchi lee** : Gomawo juga udah mau baca FF abal Kira…

Ne… Kira soalnya Kangen berat sama Pair ini… hahaha

Udah Kira lanjut…

**Anchofishy** : Udah Kira lanjutin Chingu…

Mian kalo lanjutannya lama…

Habis ini juga bakal lama lagi… soalnya ini hari tenang…

Oh… iyah mereka susah sekali nyadarnya #Lirik HaeHyuk… Hm. Sunye entahlah… saya belum yakin karakternya selanjutnya bakal gimana?

**WONKYU SHIPPER FANATIK** : Wooooooooooooow Anda berhasil mewujudkan impian saya selama ini #Makasih

Hahaha akhirnya ada juga yang seperti kamu… Kira jadi semangat buat lanjutin FF yang kata kamu sangat bermutu ini. Makasih…

Eh? Masak Hae Uke? Kira gak tau chingu…

Dan permintaan chingu buat nge-delete FF ini gak bisa Kira kabulin. Soalnya Kira tahu chingu suka FF ini #Wink~~ datang lagi ne?

**Arit291** : Eonnieeeeeeeeeeeeeee #Kira suka buat eon blushing pokoknya #plak

Hahaha, iyah donk kalo eonnie mau cepet subur benihnya kita pupuk Yuuuukz…

Kira udah tepatin janji buat update looooh #molornya minta ampun tapi Hehehe

**Ryu** : Wah makasih…

Kira lanjutin part selanjutnya loh chingu…

Moga suka…

**Ressijewelll** : Halllooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hehehe… makasih Kira jadi lanjutin FF ini kok

Endnya? Errrrr mungkin belum terpikir bakal Happy atau Tidak… soalnya mungkin bakal lumayan lama cerita ini…

**Mailani GD-lovers** : Waaaaaaaaaaaah makasih Chingu…

Udah Kira lanjutin… seperti permintaan Chingu dan reviewer yang lain… Kira akhirnya punya keberanian buat lanjutin FF abal ini…

***%***

Mian untuk pendeknya update an kali ini… lain kali di sambung lagi, ne?

Buat semua Author, Reader, Reviewer dan teman-teman semua yang mau menghadapi UN Kira Cuma bisa memberi semangat agar KITA SEMUA LULUS 100%

SEMANGAT!

With love,

Akira (^^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : **Someone Like You

**Genre :**Drama/Romance

**Pair : **HaeHyuk

**Disclaimer : **This story line © Akira Yuuki. The cast belong to themselves. And Someone Like You © Adele.

**Warning : **Boy x Boy. Suck storyline, may be boring plot, Many Typos

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

Sosok _namja_ memandang nanar jendela kaca yang terpasang indah di kamar tempatnya berada saat ini. Berbagai pikiran membebaninya saat ini. Dan itu membuatnya larut dalam alam imajinernya. Mengabaikan keadaan sekitar.

Sementara di ambang pintu. Sosok lain berambut _brunette_ menatapnya dengan hawatir. Ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran sahabatnya. Dan ia merasa wajib untuk membantunya.

Perlahan dihampirinya sosok yang sedang termenung di atas kasur empuk itu. Meskipun arah pandangnya menembus kaca, tapi dapat terlihat dengan jelas jika di _manic_ indah itu hanya ada kekosongan.

"Hyukkie…" Panggilnya lembut. Perlahan diguncangnya bahu namja yang menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya itu. Dan hal itu membuat sosok _blonde_ dihadapannya terkejut.

"Ah! Kau mengagetkanku…" Ucapnya seraya mengelus dada kirinya yang berdetak kencang.

"Wae? Aku melihatmu sedang melamun. Apa ada masalah?" Tanya _namja_ bernama Donghae itu dengan raut serius. Ia memang selalu bersikap kekanakan di depan Hyukjae, atau kadang dia terkesan cuek dan cool dihadapan para penggemarnya. Namun jika menyangkut sang sahabat, ia bisa lebih dari serius.

"_Aniya_… jangan hawatir Hae. Tidak ada apa-apa…"

"Bohong!" Potong Donghae cepat. Ia hapal benar karakter sahabatnya itu. Dan dia tak akan membiarkan Hyukjae kesayangannya ini menyimpan masalah sendiri. "Katakan padaku…" Perintahnya.

"Ini belum saatnya kau tahu…" Hyukjae masih keras kepala. Tentu ia tak mungkin mengatakan secara gamblang pada Donghae jika yang menjadi beban pikirannya saat ini adalah dirinya.

Benar, Hyukjae sedang dirundung _dilemma_ saat ia meng-iya-kan permintaan Yoona—untuk membantu mendekati Donghae—.

"Mengapa begitu? Tak biasanya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Hyukkie…"

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya Hae. Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji…"

"Berjanji?" Tanya Donghae sangsi.

"Walau aku tidak mengatakannya secara langsung. Tapi aku yakin dia juga tidak akan mengizinkanku mengatakannya padamu…" Hyukjae menunduk sekilas. Perasaannya semakin tak menentu.

Setiap ia berusaha meyakinkan diri untuk membantu Yoona, saat itu pula hatinya mengatakan lain. Terlebih perhatian yang Donghae berikan padanya, membuatnya merasa tak rela jika harus membiarkan sahabatnya jauh darinya.

Namun, disisi lain. Ia memaki dirinya yang sangat egois. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian dan waktu Donghae hanya untuknya. Dan ia takut setelah Donghae dekat dengan Yoona. Kebersamaan mereka tidak akan sama lagi.

Itulah yang membebani pikirannya. Antara menuruti ego dan membatalkan perjanjian dengan Yoona. Atau memenuhi janjinya dengan perasaan takut yang menghantui. '_Ottokhe?_' Batin Hyukjae.

"Huft… baiklah Hyukkie. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau cerita. Sekarang tidurlah." Ucap Donghae dengan menepuk pelan kepala Hyukjae. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan, namun terasa sangat menyenangkan saat ini. Entahlah.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Istirahatlah dulu…" Donghae segera memaksa Hyukjae berbaring di atas kasurnya. Dan saat ia selesai menyamankan selimut Hyukjae dan berniat mengambil tempat di kasur seberang Hyukjae. Sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya kuat. Mencagahnya untuk pergi dari sana.

"_Wae?_" Tanya Donghae heran.

"Tidurlah bersamaku… aku…" Ucap Hyukjae pelan. Wajahnya dipenuhi semburat merah yang tersamarkan oleh gelapnya ruangan. Namun sama sekali tak berhasil mengelabuhi penglihatan Donghae.

Dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya. Donghae segera menyibak selimut Hyukjae. Menyamankan dirinya sebelum akhirnya memeluk erat tubuh sahabatnya.

"_Arra_… cepat tidur…"

Dan tanpa banyak bicara, keduanya telah terlelap dalam balutan mimpi. Kedekatan keduanya terasa berbeda. Itulah yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Terasa lebih hangat dan nyaman dalam dekapan satu sama lain.

Dan… manis. Rasanya manis karena dapat menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh satu sama lain. Dan yang mereka belum sadari, keberadaan keduanya bukan karena saling membutuhkan. Tapi saling mengisi dan melengkapi.

.

.

.

"Donghae _oppa_!" Sapa suara ceria dari ujung koridor. Sosok yang belakangan ini sangat dikenal oleh _namja_ tampan itu semakin mendekat. Sementara sang empunya hanya bisa mendengus pasrah.

Bukan karena ia membenci _yeoja_ itu. Hanya saja, ia merasa muak dengannya. Karena setiap ada _yeoja_ tersebut, sahabatnya pasti akan bertingkah aneh dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ah… sepertinya aku harus pergi Hae-ah. Aku tak mau mengganggu waktumu dengannya." Ucapnya sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu. Tak lupa ia merapikan kotak makan yang telah selesai ia habiskan.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Donghae, ia menggenggam erat lengan Hyukjae yang hendak pergi. "Kau tetap disini. Dan tidak ada kata 'tidak'." Katanya.

Pasrah. Hyukjae mengikuti kemauan Donghae dan kembali duduk disebelah sahabatnya itu.

"_Oppa_… bisa kita makan bersama?" Tanya _yeoja_ cantik bernama Yoona itu dengan diselingi senyuman hangat. Namun tatapannya berubah saat ia melihat Hyukjae yang duduk disebelah Donghae.

Mengetahui arah pandang Yoona, Donghae segera menjawab dengan nada datar yang biasa ia ucapkan saat sedang dalam _mood_ tak baik. "Aku sudah makan dengan Hyukkie."

"Ah… _gwenchana_…" Balas Yoona pelan. Lalu tanpa sepatah katapun ia pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Donghae yang tersenyum senang dan tatapan tak percaya dari Hyukjae.

Setelah sosok Yoona benar-benar menghilang, Hyukjae segera menyenggol bahu Donghae. Ditatapnya sahabatnya itu dengan seksama, seolah mencari sebuah jawaban atas tindakan bodoh sahabatnya. "_Wae?_" Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hm? Apanya yang _wae?_" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Kau…" Tunjuk Hyukjae pada Donghae yang menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan makan bersama gadis secantik Yoona-_sshi?_" Lanjutnya.

"Aku tak suka dengan yeoja itu. Dan walau dulu kita pernah kenal, tapi aku tidak suka padanya. Dia dulu polos dan lugu, tapi sekarang terkesan genit, aku tak suka." Katanya lugas. Hyukjae hanya memandang aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ini memang tak waras atau bagaimana sih? Dulu kau dan Jessica putus karena alasan tak jelas, sekarang ada _yeoja_ yang jelas-jelas suka denganmu malah kau bersikap cuek. Aish!" Gerutu Hyukjae.

"Hey! Aku putus dengannya karena dia yang mau. Lagipula dia bilang kalau aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Dan itu benar."

"Kau tak mencintainya?"

"Tidak terlalu cinta… hanya sedikit cinta. Dan dia bilang kemungkinan karena aku…" Donghae menjadi ragu, haruskah ia mengatakan apa yang Jessica katakan padanya? _'Itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Dihadapanku ada 'dia'!'_ batinnya.

"Karena apa?" Tanya Hyukjae penasaran. Ia tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae, membuat sang sahabat semakin sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya.

"Ka-karena… ak-aku… _gay_."

"Oh… jadi hanya karena kau Ga—Apa?" Hyukjae segera menutup mulutnya tak percaya, mata _almond shape_ nya membulat lucu. Membuat Donghae dilanda _dilemma_, antara ingin tertawa dan takut sahabatnya akan membencinya.

"Kata Sicca, aku _gay_ untukmu."

'_Blush~'_

Wajah Donghae memerah, begitu pula wajah Hyukjae. Karena tanpa sadar ia juga mengingat Jessica pernah menyebut dirinya sebagai orang yang—mungkin—dicintai Donghae.

"Di-dia bilang begitu?"

Donghae hanya bisa menunduk dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia tak berani menatap sahabatnya itu. Dia takut Hyukjae akan marah bahkan membencinya.

"Dia… juga pernah bilang begitu padaku." Jawaban lirih Hyukjae mampu membuat Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada _namja blonde_ itu. Disana sang sahabat tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang sudah seperti buah favoritnya.

"_Jinja?_"

"_Ne…_"

"Kau tak pernah bilang!" Seru Donghae.

"Aku malu mengatakannya. _Pabbo…_"

"Aish… dia gadis yang aneh… tapi mungkin benar juga apa yang dia katakan."

"Hah?" Hyukjae memandang Donghae dengan mata membulat dan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan.

"Kurasa aku memang _gay_. Tapi aku juga belum yakin. Karena aku memang tak suka dengan gadis-gadis centil itu. Aku lebih nyaman denganmu Hyukkie." Ucap Donghae. "Kumohon jangan benci aku." Tambahnya lirih.

"_Ani_! Aku juga nyaman bersamamu… jadi aku tak mungkin membencimu." Ucapnya tegas. "Sudahlah… kita tak perlu pedulikan apa kita _gay_ atau bukan, kita nikmati saja waktu kita bersama. Asal bahagia, itu sudah cukup kan?" Ucap Hyukjae sambil memeluk Donghae dari samping.

Dan sebagai balasan, Donghae mengecup pipi kenyal Hyukjae dan tertawa bersama. Tentu, memang akan lebih baik jika tak terlalu peduli dengan _gay_ atau tidak, karena mereka sama-sama tak mengerti isi hati mereka saat ini.

Biarlah seperti ini, selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan. Biarkan perasaan itu mengalir, walau belum tahu cinta atau bukan, selama bisa bersama orang yang berharga bagi mereka—untuk saat ini—cukup.

.

.

.

_TBC_

Nah, karena saya sudah tak dapat ide untuk FF ini jadi saya berhentikan disini. Mian jika hasilnya sangat buruk, tapi memang sih saya sedang banyak pikiran—sok iya. Kalau udah ada ide bakal dilanjut, tapi kalau memang tak ada ide terpaksa saya bikin cerita baru—plak. Mian jika saya orang paling tak bertanggung jawab, tapi setidaknya, saya akan lanjutkan FF totally captivated. Ini sampai disini dulu, bakal saya usahain dapat ide deh… kalo ada

Thanks n Sorry for :

**dhian kyuhae elf**

**Dyna**

**ressijewelll**

**Kim Ryu Min**

**nyukkunyuk**

**Cho Miku**

**PumpkinKyu**

**AnchovyIsMine**

**YeWookBaby a.k.a SMD**

**Lee Minmi**

**Chwyn**

**Anchofishy**

**dhian kyuhae elf**

**Mian tidak saya balas 1 per 1, tapi terima kasih atas semua dukungan dan juga semua doa dari kalian. Hanya dengan satu kata saja dari kalian sangat berarti bagi saya. Saya tetap akan kembali jika ide sudah kembali **


End file.
